


Won't This be Fun?

by finnigannyles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnigannyles/pseuds/finnigannyles
Summary: Long story short they both piss themselves in a movie theater. ..Whoever let's these boys go out should be ashamed fdjsfndsjn





	Won't This be Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I'm always down for some Haikyuu omo so leave an ask on my tumblr 'pissfics'!  
> Also Kuroo calling Bokuto 'Boki' is the reason why I'm living.....

Bokuto looked over at Kuroo as he sipped his coffee. He listened to his somewhat dumb story about how Lev got a bloody nose because he sucks ass as receives. Now don’t get the black and white haired male wrong, he loves Kuroo. A lot. But hearing about Lev.. Kinda ticks him off to an extent. So, he tries to change the subject quickly when Kuroo finishes his story. Bokuto looks out the window of the coffee shop as he asks this. “So are you going to tell me what movie we’re seeing yet?” Kuroo chuckled. “No way. You’ll see when we get there.” Kuroo sips his bubble tea. “But we have to finish these before we go because for whatever reason, they won’t let us bring outside drinks in the theater.” Bokuto huffed and nodded. “Fine. But at least I won’t be thirsty in there.” Kuroo nodded. Bokuto thought for a moment. He forgot to thank Kuroo. “Thanks for taking me out today!” He smiled. Kuroo smiled back. “No problem. We both needed a little break from volleyball, didn’t we?” Bokuto nodded. “Yeah but I bet you, the next time my team goes against yours, we’ll kick your asses!” Bokuto laughed one of his famous full-hearted laughs. “Hey hey hey! I call bull! Nekoma will kick your asses!” Kuroo smiled devilishly and Bokuto laughed more. “Hey hey hey, that’s my line!”

Later on, the two boys walked to the nearby movie theater and Kuroo got their tickets. When Bokuto found out that Kuroo got them tickets to see Zootopia, Bokuto freaked the fuck out. In a good way. On their way to the right theater room, Bokuto made an excited noise and clung onto Kuroo’s arm. “Oh my god you actually got us tickets to see this! I haven’t had time to because of Volleyball!” Bokuto smiled at the other and Kuroo smiled back. “I know. But now we’re here.” Bokuto nodded and kissed Kuroo softly. “Thank you.” Kuroo kissed him back and held his hand. “No problem.” And with that, they went into the room they were looking for. Luckily, the 2 were early so they could find seats in the very back left corner of the room. Plus literally everyone and their dogs have seen this movie so it was fairly empty. But by now, Bokuto and Kuroo’s bladders were gradually filling up. When they sat down it was kind of a good feeling. Kuroo could hear the other exhale quietly when he sat but he shook it off and looked at the screen that was playing previews. In all honesty, Kuroo has the better bladder of the two. Meanwhile Bokuto can’t hold it for very long and will eventually whine and groan and everything else under the sun. Bokuto held his boyfriend’s hand and looked at the screen as well. Then Kuroo spoke up. “If you need to piss, go now. I know for a fact that you refuse to move during movies.” He smirked and raised both eyebrows at the other. Bokuto raised a brow. “Mm? I’ll be perfectly fine!” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Boki.” Bokuto’s cheeks heated up at the nickname and shifted a bit in his seat. “Shut up!” Kuroo laughed at his boyfriend’s reaction and soon enough, the lights dimmed and the movie started.

About an hour or so into the movie, Bokuto couldn’t stay still in his seat. Period. Kuroo had to pee just as bad as his boyfriend but he stayed perfectly still. But nonetheless, he tapped Bokuto’s shoulder and whispered in his ear. “You gotta pee, big boy?” He smirked against his ear and Bokuto whined softly. “No god damn way..” “Mmhmm. The way you can’t stay still begs to differ, babe.” A wave of desperation ran through Bokuto’s bladder and he whined as he leaked a little bit. Kuroo heard this and his smirk grew. Then he started to kiss and nip at Bokuto’s neck which caused Bokuto to squirm more and bite his tongue. “B-Bro not fucking here..” Bokuto whispered particularly quieter due to some kids watching the movie about 5 rows below them. Kuroo having some self restraint pulled back. “Fine.” He said with a plain tone as Bokuto exhaled. Then Kuroo fucking climbed into his boyfriend’s lap. This makes Bokuto groan softly into Kuroo’s back. Then Kuroo chuckles. “You’d better not pee, Boki.~” Bokuto just groaned into his back again and tried to stay still. Then he looked over Bokuto’s shoulder so he could see the rest of the movie. Then about 2 minutes later, Kuroo starts wiggling his ass in his boyfriend’s lap. Which causes Bokuto to get rock hard and for him to leak more. Bokuto gasps quietly and his eyes get glossy since he’s been holding it for so long. So, he bites his lower lip. And ironically, the only family watching the movie leaves. Probably annoyed by all of the whining. Bokuto’s face flushes with embarrassment but Kuroo keeps wiggling his ass. “B-Bro I can’t h-hold it..” Bokuto whined a bit louder since the family left. “Then go, babe. It’ll feel really good when you do..~” At this point, all the wiggling around was making it very difficult for Kuroo to hold it as well. But he nonetheless kept going. And by now, Kuroo was rock hard as well. Then after a few seconds, Bokuto gasps, and starts to empty his bladder. He moans into Kuroo’s back and rests his arms on his sides. Kuroo moans softly as well when he feels the wet warms spread around him. Then without any hesitation, he starts to pee as well. When the two finish, they breathe quietly and Kuroo turns in his lap so he can see Bokuto. Then Bokuto pulls him into a deep kiss and in a few seconds, the movie ends and the lights come on slowly. Then Kuroo pulls back from the kiss and the two open their eyes. “Oh shit.” They both say at the same time. It’ll be fun getting out of the theater and walking home with soaked pants and boners, won’t it?


End file.
